


Dancing in the rain

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Picnics, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: After a long mission and all teh stress Y/N has witnesse because of them, steve and Bucky plan a date which makes everything worse before it gets better.





	Dancing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I did not read it again to try to eliminate failures, so please be gentle on me with that. English is not my first language after all.

Y/N throws her head back into the couch cushion. She had played on her keyboard, read a book, watched two of her favorite series and made two cakes. But nothing helped. It is boring. The boys are in their debriefing which can take another hour or just some minutes, but Y/N hates to wait for them. Sam has called earlier to tell her that the three of them are coming back, so she is excited, but she still questions why none of her boys has called. But she drops it, because this time the mission went really well and none of them has to drop, which makes it possible to be with her grown up boyfriends for a while, even when there are times when the little kids act more mature than their actually mature forms. Still, this is the first day in a long time that she has both her boys as boyfriends. These few times are cherished like the apple of her eye because they are so rare. Before she even gets close to cherish anything, she has to fight the boredom that has settled in. Y/N stays up and walks down the hall to the kids’ bedroom. She looks around, but finds that she already made the beds, arranged their stuffed animals and organized their wardrobe. Then she makes her way into their playroom, but here is everything neat and in place as well. She sighs and curses herself for being a clean freak that likes housework. Back in the days, as she lived alone without knowing any of the Avengers, her home was a mess, that was long before her job at the tower. But now that she never knows when she has kids’ around, she keeps everything clean and kids proofed. Even Steve’s and Bucky’s rooms; that are barely used, because they always insist on sleeping in Y/N’s room together; are clean. That means more boredom. Deep in thought of what to do, she walks up and down in the whole hall, looking into the rooms she already looked into and does it a third time. She just makes up her mind to make some cookies as well, as she hears something. The front door opens with its new squeak that appeared just as everybody left three weeks ago. “Y/N? We’re back.” Steve voice rings through the apartment. Y/N jumps away from the door she is at and runs into Steve’s outstretched arms as he sees her. They hug and Y/N feels like she could stay there for the next two hours if it weren’t for Bucky’s pouting face which she sees in the corner of her eyes. “That’s not fair. She loves you more than me, Stevie.”

“Never. Come here you big baby.” Steve laughs at them both and pulls Bucky into their embrace. “I missed you.”

“Aw, we missed you, too, doll. Just think about what a bad cuddle buddy Steve is. He snores. He’s so loud.”

“I don’t snore.”

“Yes, you do, and we all know it”; Y/N says and laughs as Steve gasps and plays hurt. “How long will you two stay this time?” Her voice has a small, sad note in it, and she knows it isn’t fair to play the ‘I’m-your-girlfrined-and-you’re-job-is-more-important-to-you-than-I’ card, but it really was a long time that she has seen them both. Bucky and Steve share a look and Y/N withdraws herself. “What?” She’s suspicious now. “Well, doll, we won’t be on a mission in the next two weeks.” She raises an eyebrow and waits for Steve to continue, but he just closes his mouth and stares at Bucky. “That’s good, isn’t it? So, what’s the matter with these faces?”

“We have a few meetings, lab visits and briefings this week. We won’t be here much.”

“But- You just came back and now I don’t get any time to spend with you?”

“We’re really sorry, Y/N but it will just be this week. It’s over before you really know it.” She sighs and looks down to her feet. She feels Bucky’s arms around her as he pulls her back into the hug. “We get some time, at least we try.” Y/N nods and hugs back. This outing is nothing like she has hoped it to be, and she doesn’t like it one bit. But she also knows that what they do is important, so she has to live with it. It’s just a week after all. How bad can it be?

 

* * *

 

It’s been four days since Bucky and Steve retuned from the mission now and Y/N never saw them for more than an hour each day. “I’m sorry Y/N. We need to go to this meeting.”

“I know. I’m not mad; I just wish we had a bit more time to spend together. I thought we just could go out for lunch today.”

“We’re really sorry, Y/N.” Bucky comes up behind her. His arms wrap around her and he kisses her temple. “I promise you there are just these few meetings the next two days, and then we have plenty of time to spend together before the next mission starts.” He looks down at her, his eyes asking for understanding and pleading to forgive them. “But what if you’re finished? I know you don’t have any visit in the labs or any more meetings later.”

“Y/N, you know”; Bucky looks lost between Y/N and Steve. “Steve and I have a-“

“A special meeting later. It will be late. The team doesn’t know about it because it’s about Bucky’s, you know, ah-”

“About Bucky’s what?” The boys share a look again, which they seem to do more often this past week. “About his situation. You know he’s in therapy. They just want to check something out, that’s all.”

“Okay”, she nods and looks at Steve. She doesn’t believe him, but she knows better than to argue. That only means trouble. She turns back to Bucky and looks him dead into the eyes. “Don’t punch someone like last time, just because they get on your nerves. I’m not going to patch you up like two days ago. You’re on your own now.”

“Hey! I didn’t start the fight. Sam said that-”

“I don’t care, Buck”, Y/N holds up her hand to silence him. “Just try to stay out of trouble. Now go.” She claps him on his butt and pushes both boys out. As she closes the doors she leans her back on it and sighs. Another day alone. Slowly, she really starts to get lonely. Y/N looks around the room and finds that she doesn’t have any desire to stay in this apartment alone any minute longer. She grabs her jacket, because it starts to get chilly at evenings now and pulls her shoes on. Then she takes her keys, briefcase and mobile and walks out of the compound, down to the garage. Tony always has a car for her down there, so she takes advantage of his offer and takes one of his inconspicuous ones and drives down to the city. She gets into many shops without really buying anything, despite looking. She’s just there to distract herself and for the next two and a half hours it works perfectly. When she gets back home, she feels strangely lost. Not lost in the kind of not knowing where she is but lost like she doesn’t know how to feel. She knows she’s lonely, but she’s not feeling like she is. In fact, she feels nothing. She just walks past the common area as she sees Steve and Bucky crouched over some papers. Usually she would walk in but this time she doesn’t feel like it. Steve looks up and catches her eyes. He smiles at her, but she just looks at him and turns to make her way back to her apartment. She doesn’t see Steve’s smile fade as he looks after her. Just as she stands in front of the door as she changes her mind. A change of wallpaper could make her feel better, so she turns around and walks back to the elevator. She selects a new floor and gets into one of the guest bedrooms. And she stays there, behind a closed door, in a room that's not hers; she's not sure she's better. This feels just wrong. It’s been a long time that she felt like this. It was the time her parents passed away, and she was left alone to pay their bills and care for her little brothers. Her thoughts run wild in her head. _How did anything run out of her control? Why were Bucky and Steve constantly together but never with her? Why was she alone, suffering?_

It must have been standing and thinking there for a while now because the next minute, she looks out of the windows, it’s dark. Her stomach grumbles and she decides to grab a snack. She walks out of her new room, into the elevator and drives down to the common area and into the kitchen. It’s not like she doesn’t want to be with anybody, but she also doesn’t want to talk. She makes herself a few slices of bread and turns to get back as Nat approaches her. “Y/N, glad to find you. We all wanted to eat dinner together. But”, she looks down at Y/N’s plate. “I see you already made something for yourself. Don’t you want to join us nonetheless?” For a moment Y/N stares at Nat and considers the option, but then she shakes her head. “No, thank you”, and she pushes past her friend to get back to her room as soon as she can and without stumbling into other members of the team. It takes about two minutes until she reaches it and shuts the door behind her. “FRIDAY?” Y/N leans her back against the closed door, plate still in her hands and stares on one point of the ceiling. "Yes, Miss Y/N?”

“Please don’t tell everyone I’m in here. And can you lock the door? I don’t want anyone to come in.”

“Okay. What about Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes? Are they allowed to enter?” The question from the AI almost sounds concerned. Y/N breaths in and hesitates. Then she lets the air out silently. “No. I want to be left alone for a while.”

“I understand.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY.” She stares at the ceiling for one minute longer. Then she decides to walk over to the bed. She places the still full plate on the bedside table, undresses from her pants and shirt and crawls under the covers, into a little ball and closes her eyes. Her head and heart feel empty. She’s scared, she never felt like this, more so, she never felt like she actually feels nothing. There is no sadness, no anger, no hurt or frustration. No joy, happiness or... love, just emptiness. She has no thoughts running around in her head, just a thick fog which clouds everything over.

 

* * *

 

“Finally finished!” Bucky throws his arms into the air and leans back on the couch, crossing them behind his head with a satisfied smile. “This took a lot of planning.”

“It did and I hope that it’s worth it. She will like this so much.”

“Apropos she. How about we spend some time with her, now. We saw her, like, five minutes the whole day. She must be bored.” Bucky has closed his eyes but due to lack of answer from Steve he opens them again and looks at him. “What’s on your mind?” Steve looks back at him and shrugs his shoulders. “I dunno. Just- Don’t you feel like something is… off with her?”

“Off”, Bucky asks and sits up straight. “I don’t really know. It’s just a feeling. Can be wrong, though.”

“You’re just too paranoid, punk.” He slaps the blonde on the back. “Jerk.” Steve smiles and stands up straight to stretch. “Come on, let’s go and search her down.” Steve reaches for Bucky’s hand and together they walk up to their shared floor. They prepare themselves to surprise Y/N but to their surprise she isn’t in their apartment. They share a confused look. “She came back or did I imagine that?”

“No, no. She did. I defiantly saw her. How about we split up? I’ll search the roof and Tony’s music room and you look down in the common room again and in the training room?”

“Sounds good. Let’s meet here later.”

It takes them about an hour to search for her but as they join back at her apartment, no one of them managed to find her. They call her four times but each call gets straight to her voice mail. “Okay. I worry now.” Bucky paces up and down while switching concerned gazes with Steve. “Let’s try and ask the others, okay?” Bucky nods and they walk down to the common room again, in hope anybody is there now.

 

* * *

 

A knock on the door startles her, but she just throws the covers over her head and crawls further down into the heat she crated. “Y/N?” The muffled voice of Tony rings through the door and reaches her ears. For a moment, she’s debating whether she answers or not. Eventually she decides to stay silent and lets him leave. “Y/N? You’re alright?” The room fills with silence as Tony waits for her answer. “Okay, you don’t want to talk. I understand. Then I do. I saw that this room is locked and FRIDAY told me she’s not allowed to tell me what’s going on, so don’t blame her for this. I’m a little worried about you. These past days you were really silent and I didn’t get to see you very much. Sam and Nat told me they didn’t either. Whatever it is, that’s happening, please, Y/N, do not forget we’re all here. I saw Steve and Bucky run. They seem to be concerned about you. They searched for you in the whole compound.” Y/N closes her eyes under the cover and places her hands over her ears. Tony can’t know, because he isn’t able to see her, but it doesn’t matter to her what Steve and Bucky think or do right now. And that on itself is worrying and Y/N knows that. She always cares about her boyfriends and their feelings. But now, she just wants to be alone and to drown in her self-pity. The silence Tony receives seems to add to his worry because he starts to speak again. “We- I’m in my lab, if you need something. Or just want to talk. Please, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. And don’t do anything stupid I would. We love you.” For a moment there is only silence, then she hears Tony’s footsteps fade away and getting silent. She throws the covers back and takes a big gulp of fresh air. She lays one arm over her eyes. They’re wet, and she knows that she’s crying. “What’s happening to me?”

 

* * *

 

“Guys? Did anyone see Y/N?”

“That’s a question for you two.” Tony stands up and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “What do you mean?”

“What he means is that Y/N is in one of the guest bedrooms since about three pm. She’s not leaving and ordered FRIDAY to let no one in. She barely ate any dinner last night and at this rate I fear she will eat even less breakfast tomorrow morning. She also refuses to speak to anyone of us.” Natasha says and walks to stand beside Tony. Bucky looks lost to Steve whose face shows some understanding. As if he just managed to find the last piece of a puzzle. “I think I know what’s going on. I knew this look on her face meant something was wrong, but I was too focused on our planning to really pay attention.”

“What do you mean, Stevie?” Three confused faces look to Steve now. He gestures for everybody to sit down in the common area, were Sam and Bruce are already sitting and looking over to them. “So, Bucky and I thought that Y/N has some troubles the last months, with us being away on missions, the vacation incident, Bucky being sick and all that. So we thought it might be nice to plan a special day for her. Beside all the meetings, debriefings and lab visits, we were planning a picnic to surprise her, so we had not much time to spend with her the last few days.”

“And when I recall that right she gets lonely easily and rather closes herself in than to tell somebody. That has happened before”, Tony nods and speaks out what Steve is thinking. “Exactly. If I’m right, then that’s what happens right now.”

“So this is our fault. We wanted to make it better and made it worse instead.” Bucky’s face is full of guilt as he gets to his result. “That’s what it seems like.” Steve nods and then continues. “Yesterday she walked past us and just as I looked up she had this shadow on her face. It seemed like she didn’t saw us and as if she was empty. She spared us a short glance but continued on her way. Normally she asks what we’re doing, but yesterday...”

“That’s the same she did as I invited her for dinner. She didn’t seem to recognize me properly. She just shook her head and walked past me.”

“Oh Stevie. We kill our girl, and we don’t even notice it until now.”

“Then we’re going to make it up. C’mon, pal. Time to make this mess into something special for her.”

“Boys. Stop.” Steve and Bucky turn around and stare at Nat. “What?”

“Do you think it is the right time to do it now? You probably just should go up there and talk to her. Whatever you two have planned should wait ‘til tomorrow.”

“Yeah”, their gazes switch to Sam who now speaks up. “If I know one thing about women, then, that they have special moments where you have to talk and moments when you can get romantic on them. This is definitely no moment to try to be romantic.”

“Oh, thank you, cupid.”

“Hey! I’m just trying to help.” Sam holds up his hands and glares at Bucky who glares back. “Okay, you two. Cut it out. Sam, what shall we do”, Steve intervenes and looks to his friend. “Do what Nat said. Talk to her.” Steve nods. “We will.” Steve grabs Bucky’s shoulder, and they make their way out of the room. Before Steve leaves entirely he turns around. “Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Think you can convince FRIDAY to open the door for us?”

“Sure. Just don’t mess anything up.” Bucky glares at Tony and Steve pushes him back out as he nods in Tony’s direction. They are silent while they drive upstairs. Neither of them knows what to say and both of them is painfully clear that they created this mess there currently in. “You know”, Bucky speaks up as they walk down the hall to Y/N’s room. “We should have known that this would happen. She’s used to being around one of us. She’s never alone the whole time when we’re back. It’s different now. Not like back then as she lived alone; it’s almost one year since she lives with us now.”

“Yeah. I know, but we fix this. It will be okay.”

All too soon they stand in front of the door. Bucky fidgets around. He glances at Steve and sees him just as nervous. All color drains from the blonde’s face. Bucky sighs. “Here we go.” He lays his hand on the handle and pushes it down. “Sergeant Barnes.” He nearly shrieks and takes a step back. “Holy fuck.” Steve stumbles over his own feet and lands on his butt. “My apologies, but I need to inform you that Miss Y/N is currently asleep. I’m not allowed to let you in, but Mr. Stark has some surprisingly good arguments. Please enter silently." “Thank you, FRIDAY”, Steve says as he stands up. Surprisingly, the door opens on its own and the two men see right into a pitch-black room. “FRIDAY, do you think you can switch on the lights without waking her up?” As if on cue the lights are on in a dimmed light. Silently thanking the AI Bucky steps into the room and tiptoes to the bed. Like FRIDAY said Y/N lays there, sleeping with puffy, red eyes. “Oh boy.” Bucky turns and looks at Steve. The blonde still stands in the door and his face just shows his worry and insecurity. “Come on, Steve.” Steve’s eyes flicks to Bucky and back to the sleeping woman. Then he takes a shaking breath and walks in. He makes his way next to Bucky and looks at his girlfriend. Then he walks around the bed and sits on the mattress. Carefully he caresses her cheek and strokes a strand of hair out of her face. She makes a pleased sound and rolls on her back. Steve smiles and looks back to Bucky, just to find him mirroring his action. Silently they communicate though their eyes and lay down beside her. Each one wraps an arm around her stomach or waist and presses her against their chests. It’s not ideal or comfortable for each of them but Steve thinks that it’s worth it if Y/N’s pleased sound does mean what he thinks.

 

* * *

 

It’s warm. It feels good on her skin. She remembers, when she fell asleep, that it was cold, she was shivering, but now she’s comfy. Y/N snuggles into the heat and is met with a solid wall in front of her. The blanket tightens around her and something presses on her back. She hums. Then, suddenly, there are lips on her neck, and she is wide awake. She was alone last night, so why isn’t she now? She opens her eyes and looks in deep blue ones. “Hey, doll.” Her eyes go wide and her mouth hangs open. As fast as she can she sits up and scrambles to the end of the bed, staring at the two men, who sit up now, too. “What are you doing in here? How did you get in?” She glances between the two and then to the door, which is closed and surprisingly in one piece. “Doll. Calm down. FRIDAY let us in last night.” Bucky assures her as he sits up a bit straighter. “We were here to apologize for letting you stay alone for so long”, Steve adds and pushes the blanket away to stand up. “But- I told her to let nobody in.”

“We know. But you know Tony. Y/N we were worried. Why didn’t you tell anybody that something was wrong?” Steve sits down next to her and lays a gentle hand on hers. She stares at him, then pulls her hand away from him and looks down into her lap to avoid to look at either of them. “You were all busy. And I thought... At one point I just didn’t felt like talking anymore. I thought I might be too much for you, so you would keep yourself busy to avoid... me.” She hears two gasps and then feels two pairs of arms around her. And finally, she feels the tears run down her cheeks. She actually feels sad, frustrated and betrayed. “No, Y/N. You’ll never be too much for us. Besides ourselves you’re the thing that we love the most. Please, doll, do never think you could be too much for us or be a burden to live with.”

“Buck is right, Y/N. We want you to be happy and that’s why-”, he stops talking and as no one continues, she looks up to see that Bucky and Steve stare at each other again. “You’re doing it again.”

“What?” Two confused eye pairs look at her. “You’re stare-talking again. You do it often these days.”

“Yeah well, there’s a reason for it. I would have waited a bit longer, but Stevie thinks it’s time so...”

“Time for what? Seriously, if you two want to take a break then just say so!” Y/N jumps down from the bed and walks up to the windows. Far enough away to feel safe from their touches but still near enough for nobody to shout. “Doll, no! That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what do you mean, Bucky? I’m always there to care for you. I change your diapers, make you eat something, get you back to health when you decide it’s time to get your asses handed back to you. All I want is a day with both of you, a week at most, but all I get is a ‘Sorry, doll, this meeting is important’. I know what you do is special and takes much time, but what about me? Is it too much to want you to care for me, too, at least once? For you to actually notice that something is wrong, because it took you a long time to do so.”

“No, it’s not. And you’re right.” Steve walks up to her, his arms stretched out to lay his hands on her shoulders, but she ducks away and goes over to a drawer near the door. “Don’t touch me.”

“O-ok. I won’t.” Steve searches for Bucky and throws a lost look at him. The brunette stands up from the bed and leans against the wall beside the drawer. “Y/N. We messed up and we know that. But we didn’t keep our distance because we want to break up, take a break or something else. It’s the opposite. We planned a special day, just for you. Just you, Stevie and me. No missions, no meetings, no interruptions and duties. Just the three of us and a romantic day.” Y/N frowns and looks between Bucky and Steve, who stepped next to her other side. She shakes her head in disbelief. “What?”

“Yeah. Don’t think we’re not seeing what you do all the time. You’re there for us, no matter in what a mess we get ourselves and if we’re big or not. You do everything that you can. You’re dealing with stress nobody except of Clint knows. And he only knows the part of having kids, not the part of having kids who are actually grown man and your boyfriends. We see you, Y/N, and we want to thank you for that.”

“That we kept our distance is a dumb idea, now that we look back. We should have spent the time with you. At least one of us at the time.”

“Okay.” Y/N face turns into one of confusion, so she lays her head a little to the left. “What did you plan?”

“C-can we show you?” Steve blushes a little and avoids her eyes. “I- Ah- Yeah, sure. I mean I want to see what you came up with.”

“Good. That’s great.” Steve’s eyes lit up. “But first, we need some breakfast. You didn’t eat dinner last night, and then we have to change into something more… fitting.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“You’ll see, doll.” Bucky walks to her and slings one arm around her shoulders while kissing her temple.

 

* * *

 

Y/N stretches her arms out. Bucky has blindfolded her with one of Tony’s sleeping masks, and she can’t keep from giggling while she tries to find Steve or Bucky. They have talked over breakfast and as the others had joined them, they explained what’s going on. Everything seems settled and that lets her feel carefree for the first time this week. As if a heavy stone is lifted from her shoulders. “Doll.” She shrieks as Bucky wraps his arms around her waist and presses her chest against his. Bucky’s cold metal hand lands on her back, were the dress Steve got her has a triangle cut that shows her skin. He cups her chin with one hand and angles hear head up and lays his lips softly on hers for a kiss. She sighs and wraps her own arms around him while they stand there and wait for Steve. They still kiss as a new pair of hands places themselves on her shoulders and soft lips kiss her neck. She hums against Bucky lips and gives herself in to that moment. This is worth the trouble she had the last week, even if the real surprise didn’t even start yet. She feels Steve’s hands in her hair and a few seconds later she knows he tied it up into a bun or something, because there is no hair tickling her back. “What do you say? How about we get to the actual surprise now?”

“Hmm... Okay.” Each one of the boys grabs one of her hands, and they begin to walk. Y/N never realizes how long the way to the elevator can be just until now, while she can’t see where she is. It takes a few minutes, and she is almost sure they are tuning some extra rounds just to confuse her. But then she feels the warmth of the late summer wind on her skin. “Bucky, where are we going?”

“Won’t tell, baby. You need to wait.”

“But-”

“Nope. Not a chance.”

“Stevie”; she whines and turns her head to Steve’s side. “I’m sorry. This jerk will punch me if I tell.”

“I won’t! And you’re not ruining the surprise, punk.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Oh come on. Please?”

“We’re almost there anyway. So, stop nagging our poor Stevie. Careful now, there’s a step up.” Bucky guides her up the stair and stops her in her tracks. They stay there for a second and Steve leaves her side. “You’re ready?”

“I don’t now. I guess?”

“I guess? Good enough for me.” Bucky steps behind her and loses the sleeping mask. “Turn it on, Stevie.” The mask is gone. It takes a second for her eyes to adjust to the sudden light of the sun after minutes of near black darkness, but what she sees is breathtaking. There, in the middle of the compounds green place is a big, white pavilion. It is decorated with lots of light strings and plants. A picnic blanket is on the floor, with so much food that it’s almost too much to eat, if it weren’t for their super soldier metabolism. “Wow, that’s… It’s beautiful. How did you manage this?” She turns and looks at Bucky. “Well, I might-”, he pauses and thinks. “You know, let’s say I just convinced Tony that he wants to involuntary voluntary help us.”

“You threatened him to.”

“I threatened him.” Y/N laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. She gives him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you. I like it.” Then she turns and leaves a dumb smiling Bucky behind her as she walks up to Steve and wraps her arms around his middle. She lays her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat. “Thank you.”

“No need, Y/N”, he wraps his arms around her as well and kisses the top of her head. After a while of cuddling they settle down on the blanket and start to eat. The time is filled with laughter, jokes and all kind of silly stories which mostly contain stories of how Steve got in trouble and how Bucky got friend zoned back in the 40s. At some point Bucky turnes on a radio and music is silently playing in the background. The time seems to run as they sit and talk.

After a while Bucky stands up and holds out a hand for Y/N. She gives him a quizzical look but he just smiles. She takes his hand; her gaze meets Steve’s as Bucky pulls her up to her feet. He takes the step down with her and suddenly she’s in his arms, silently swaying to the sound of a slow song. Steve turns up the volume and looks at them. His face filled with pride and love. Sometimes she thinks that Steve can’t understand how he got so lucky with the two of them, just like she often does. Even before they were together she thought about the time as she was just the nursemaid for two little kids. She is lost in her thoughts as a cold drop on her nose pulls her back. She looks up at the sky and suddenly it pours out of buckets. “Oh my god!” She tries to get away from Bucky to hide with Steve in the pavilion but Bucky’s grip is tight. He is laughing and swirling her around, not bothered from the rain or the wet clothes they are wearing and somehow his laughter is contagious. He swings her one more time and as she comes to a stop, she feels another pair of strong arms holding her. Her eyes meet Steve’s as he gently smiles down at her. “How is it? With all the trouble?”

“Wonderful. But I would appreciate it if you don’t do it again.”

“That’s a promise I can make.” He leans down to her and presses his lips to hers. His hands wander down to her hips as hers wander to his shoulders, still slowly swaying to yet another slow song. The moment is beautiful. She is to admit that all of this is a bit cheesy but it’s okay. Nothing can destroy the little moment they have created.

“Mommy? It’s cold.” Almost nothing. Y/N and Steve break apart and stare at the step of the pavilion. There stands a totally wet and soggy Bucky, in clothes much too big for him. “Oh man.” Y/N laughs and looks back at Steve but stops shortly. “No”, she whines. “Not you, too.” He throws her an apologetic smile and a second later there’s a little Steve clutching his wet clothes to his chest while shivering wildly. Y/N starts laughing at the situation. It’s ridicules and at the same time it was foreseeable. “Well, at least it was nice as long as it last. Come you two. Let’s get you dried up and back inside.” She takes Steve’s hand and holds the other out for Bucky to take.

Maybe it’s not the end of the day either of them has thought about, but Y/N finds it was nice all the way. She has a date with her boys and still gets to repay them on the thought. And even after Steve and Bucky wake up the next morning with yet another fever, she finds it was all worth it.


End file.
